The Bonnie Waves Of Scotland
by dibdabz
Summary: The fab four stay in what they think is a lovely hotel in Kirkcaldy (on their tour) But of course, strange things start happening to George...Can they figure out the dark past of The Middle House hotel? Let's see then, shall we! :D If you want to read it, like straight away then you can always read it 'ere! ;) /story/25572141-the-bonnie-waves-of-scotland
1. Chapter 1

The performance was a complete success. The crowd cheered with joy as the stepped onto the stage and screamed when they took their bows and exited. The atmosphere of pure excitement was contagious and left the fabulous four feeling very upbeat and restless.

"Wish we could have done more, they loved it!"

"I know, if only we had more time here".

"Not too worry, still got another week or so left in Bonnie old Scotland!" John Lennon stated with a grin, as they each got into the black car that would lead them to the hotel.

"Tomorrow it's Kirkcaldy and then next week it's Edinburgh". Paul said, as he climbed after a half asleep George. "Cor, can't wait to see the capital".

"Thought you 'ad already?" Ringo questioned, the bassist shook his head, damp hair falling into his eyes.

"Nah mate, John has though".

"Did you?"

"Yeah, went to see some cousins there". He said, "Nice bunch they were".

"Well, Dundee was a success". The drummer said with a grin, "Almost got hit by some lassies knickers mind you".

"And that's the most action you'll get this year". John smirked as Paul laughed and Ringo glared.

"Yeah right Lennon! Didn't see you fighting with a pair of tighty-whiteys!"

"Nah mate, I was fighting against a black bra and some silky pants to match".

"Whatever mates, let's just relax eh?" Paul suggested, he didn't want to witness his friends have a stupid argument about underwear.

"Looks like juniors about ready to sleep". John said, gesturing towards the lead guitarist whose head was resting against the window.

"After every performance". Ringo soon placed George's head onto his lap, he didn't want the kid to hurt himself on the glass. "What time's Neil getting us at?"

"Eight tomorrow morning". Said Paul, "So we should probably get up at seven".

"Let's make that half seven…Junior will be tired tomorrow and I could use another half hour".

"Agreed".

The next morning at half seven, something annoying was nagging John to get up. He groaned deeply into his pillow and tried to block the buzz out but it just seemed to get louder and louder.

"Alright! I'm up!" He said, his voice still thick and full of sleep. Sitting up, he reached over and picked up the phone before slamming it back down again. "Wake up calls". John grumbled as he got out of bed and let his feet hit the fuzzy carpet. With a stretched and a loud yawn that seemed to travel throughout the room, he walked over to the sleeping boy on the other bed and began to gently shake his shoulders.

"Junior, time to get up now". George slowly opened his dark eyes and rubbed them with his fists before he gave John a small nod. "Atta boy". John mumbled softly, "Want some breaky now?"

"Just toast Johnny". George answered softly as he began to get out of bed.

"Alright, mind and remember everything this time. We don't want a repeat of last year".

"Everything's already packed away".

"Good". John headed for the door, "I'll call for room service and get the other two up. You best use the toilet now before Macca has his shower". He said knowingly, with a small lopsided smile.

"Alright Johnny". George sighed as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. The youngest was pretty excited for their next location, apparently there hotel was by the sea and looked over the water. He always loved the beach, it brought back some lovely memories of him and his family going on small holidays to Blackpool.

After finishing up in the bathroom, the small guitarist padded into the main room where the other three were and a trey of toast, cereal, coffee and orange juice.

"No coffee". Paul reminded him as he raced for the bathroom, a towel in his hand.

"Yes mother". George whispered under his breath, reaching for a slice of warm, buttery toast.

"How are you this morning buddy?" Ringo asked him cheerfully, who was already eating away at some toast and drinking his morning coffee.

"Fine Ritchie, how are you?" He asked back kindly.

"Yeah I'm very good bud, excited for Kirkcaldy?"

"Yeah! I love the sea!"

"I know you do buddy". Ringo chuckled, "You've always wanted to tour somewhere by the sea".

"And now you've got our wish junior". John commented softly, he was sitting by the window. Judging whether to bring some jumpers or not. "Reckon its cold out there Ringo?"

"Looks chilly". He said, "I would bring something for the car".

"Junior, did you pack away any jumpers?"

"No, I left one out".

"Alright well, put that on ok? Think we might get cold in the car".

"Ok Johnny". Just then there was a few knocks on the door before it suddenly opened and Neil popped his head in.

"Alright lads? Almost ready?"

"Yeah, Macca's just in the bathroom. He should be out soon".

"Good well, its cold out there. I've started heating up the car". The roadie informed them.

"Can we a've snacks Neil?" Asked George, Neil smiled.

"Sure lad. I'll be downstairs anyway, the police have cleared the area so there should be no hassle".

"Nice one, cheers mate". John said, quickly saluting the man before he left them to get ready.

"How far away is it?" The lead guitarists asked curiously, as he wiped his buttery mouth with his sleeve.

"Forty minutes I would imagine". Answered Ringo as John sighed and handed George a tissue.

"How many times have I told you junior, don't use your sleeve!" He scolded lightly.

"M'sorry Johnny". George mumbled with a small frown, making John feel bad about getting on at him.

"It's alright junior, but just use this, yeah?" He advised gently, holding up the packet tissue.

"Promise!" Paul soon exited the bathroom with dry hair and smelling like a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Where 'ave you been?"

"Been shopping for perfume for a lady?"

"Or yourself". Paul glared at John and Ringo before making his way over to the breakfast trey and picking up a piece of toast.

"When are we leaving?" He asked as George sniggered.

"Now, you ready?" The drummer replied, picking up his suitcase.

"I was born ready mate!"

"Ease up on the dramatic speech, he was only asking if you were ready to leave the bleeding hotel. Not land on the moon". John said, laughing at the look on Paul's face as he picked up his and George's suitcase.

"That us, then?"

"That's us Ringo. Kirkcaldy, here we come!"

"Now who's being dramatic?"

"Pipe it, Macca".


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly forty minutes later the black car stopped outside a large hotel named, "The Middle House". It looked grand and slightly old but full of character. True to its word though, the hotel was right next to the beach and looked over the beautiful golden sands and blue waters.

Stepping out if the car, each of the fab four took in a deep breath.

"Smells lovely".

"Look at the view!"

"I wonder where the fish and chips are."

"This place is perfect!" They were so excited to spend the week here and perform, the people all seemed to be very nice and the hotel owner even offered them some lovely homemade soup to be brought up to their rooms. They accepted the offer of course, the last time they ate was seven thirty and it was getting close to twelve anyway.

After the elder woman had shown them there sweet, the boys each picked out a room to share and started to unpack.

"What should we do first?" John asked, as he hung up his trousers in the wardrobe.

"The pier!?" George answered excitedly, he had seen all the games and the large Ferris wheel on the drive here.

"Sure that sounds like fun. We'll finish this, have some lunch and then we'll go". George smiled and took a look around, the room was lovely. The walls were a bright cream along with varnished wooden floors, a large dark brown wardrobe was against the right side of the wall with a dresser beside it and beside the window with the pale blue curtains was an old desk, looking out onto the beach.

"It's like Blackpool". George whispered, mostly to himself as he trailed his fingers along the desk.

"I was thinking that too junior".

"Mum would like it 'ere, dad too". John smiled sadly and nodded, George often got a little homesick on their tours.

"One more week and then you'll be seeing them again". He said, "Then you can tell them all about it". He placed a hand on the kids shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah". George said with a smile, as he watched a family of four stroll along the beach.

After some homemade soup and crusty bread, the four were soon heading outside towards the beach but because of their fame they had to wear disguises. They all seemed to accept what they chose to dress as, accept George who hated his.

"Don't pout now Georgie, at least you don't have to wear an itchy moustache". Paul pointed out as he gave his nose a small scratch.

"At least you don't look ten!" George exclaimed, gesturing towards his own outfit. "Besides, I don't remember ever wearing overalls when I was ten".

"Brain's idea buddy". Ringo said clasping a hand on the kids shoulder, as they all walked across the street and onto the side where the beach was. But once their shoes touched the sand and the sea was only ten feet away, George's face soon lifted into a very wide smile.

"So, how do we get to the pier?" Paul asked.

"There, where the stairs are". John answered, pointing towards the wooden stairs.

"Ah ok, let's head lads!"

The fabulous four walked up the stairs and onto the main pier where a lot of fun, sweet and exciting things to do surrounded them. George wasn't able to control his excitement anymore, not after being locked in a car for forty minutes or being cooped up in a Hotel for almost two months. Energy that wasn't being used, was stored up in his body and it needed to come out.

"Can we play that first?" He asked, his legs already dragging him over to a ball game. "We can win a prize! Come on!" He yelled but before the others could even answer, George was already there and eyeing the prizes that hung from the stall.

"Ok junior, you can try". John said, handing the guy some money so George could try and throw the basket into the ball three times.

"Cheers mate and good luck kid!" Said the man, as he stepped out of the way.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, George locked his eyes onto the basket, pulled his arms back and fired! Missing the first time he tried again but failed.

"One more chance buddy, you can do it!" Ringo cheered from the back, as John smiled down at the kid. George sighed and shut his eyes shut tightly as he threw the ball again but it was still a fail.

"Aw junior, want me to try?" John asked, feeling slightly sorry that the little guitarist never won anything.

"Yes please". George said, his voice lighting up a little.

"Alright mister, we'll 'ave another go". John said, as he winked at George.

"Sure thing mate". After handing the guy the money, John fired the ball but it unfortunately missed the basket. Frowning, he picked up the ball again and aimed, stepped back and fired! Luck must have been on his side because the ball flawlessly went through the basket.

"Yuss!" He cheered as George wrapped his arms around John's stomach.

"Oh thank you Johnny! Thank you!"

"Anything for my little brother". He said softly, "Now, pick a prize junior". George let go of the embrace and stepped back, taking a closer look at the prizes.

"That one!"

"A zebra?" Paul muttered to Ringo, who just shrugged with a grin.

"Whatever makes him happy, eh?"

George didn't really give his new a friend an original name, well Stripes wasn't really creative was it? But he was very happy with his prized and continued to thank John and tell him how much he loved his prize, all the way to end of the pier.

"We're going on the Ferris wheel?" Paul asked uncertainly.

"Why not? You scared Macca?" John asked, with a little hint of teasing as Ringo walked over to a man to buy four tickets.

"Me? No! I was worried about Stripes".

"He's not scared!" George said with a grin, as he held onto the zebras main.

"That's us then". The drummer stated, as the man opened a compartment door.

"Keep your hands and feet in at all times and no sticking your head out neither". The owner warned as he sealed the door shut tight.

To keep the weight as even as possible, John and George were on one side whilst Paul and Ringo were on the other and after a few seconds of just getting settled into their seats, they were off!

"I hope it don't stop at the stop". George whispered, clutching the zebra tight as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Wait…Are you scared Georgie?" Paul asked with a little worry.

"Um..."

"It'll be fine junior, it's really safe 'ere". John said comfortingly, placing an arm around the youngest shoulder and pulling him close to his chest. Unfortunately though, that managed to shake the compartment a little. George gasped and grasped John's shirt with his fists, whilst burying his face into his chest and shielding his eyes. "It's alright junior".

"Yeah, we're safe buddy".

"It's not that bad Georgie…You can see everything from up here and the view is stunning". Paul said confidently, hoping this would convince the youngest to open his eyes. Very slowly though, George did and Paul was right, the view was lovely.

"Wow! You can see everything!"

"Yup, ain't it sweet?" George nodded and sat up on his knees, not even flinching when the compartment rocked a little from the new weight. John was a little anxious just watching though, and securely placed his hands onto the youngest waist.

That's when George spotted her though, a woman at the end of the pier holding a small child. They were both looking out to sea, with the woman pointing at different things and the toddler clapping his hands and smiling. George smiled with the pair as his hands clutched the bars of the door, for some reason he felt the urged to go down and join them. He wanted to be with them right now, his hand reached for the door.

"That's us". Paul announced as the Ferris wheel stopped and the owner came around to open the door.

"Have fun?"

"Loads, cheers for that mate". Ringo said, shaking the man's hand.

"It's what I do mate".

"Come on junior". John grabbed George by the waist and pulled him out of the compartment. George stared around the pier in a strange sort of daze, he suddenly felt a little dizzy and sick. Clutching his stomach, his knees began to buckle together and his body threatened to fall.

"Wow…Easy there junior". John caught him just in time and stood him up straight. "Feeling ok?" He asked concerned, as he looked down and saw how George was clutching his stomach, looking awfully pale and clammy.

"Maybe the wheel made him feel a little sick…Let's get him back to the hotel John". Paul suggested, as John nodded.

"Good idea".

"Want some juice buddy?" Ringo asked, as he held out a bottle of orange juice. George shook his head and tried taking in some deep breaths, hoping the nausea would subside.

"Come on junior, get on my back. You look ready to fall over". John crouched down in front of the kid, whilst Ringo carefully placed George onto John's back. "Holding on tightly?"

"Yeah Johnny". George answered faintly, as his eyes soon shut.

"Alright, here we go then". They walked down the pier, passing the stalls as the owners were locking up for the day. Along the walk to the hotel, George had ended up falling fast asleep his mind replaying the woman and toddler at the pier over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was either very late or really early in the morning, she didn't know but there was a loud knock on her door. _

"_Easy Harry". She soothed to her two year old son, as the young woman put on her pink dressing gown and headed towards the door. Glancing at the clock on the mantel piece she noted it was four in the morning. "Very strange". She muttered under her breath, as she stood up on her tip toes to look through the spyhole on her door. _

"_Margret it's me! Open up!" Margret gasped and stood back from the door, it was him but how did he find her? She quickly ran towards her son, who was beginning to cry from the noise, and held him close to her chest. _

"_Shush now…Harry, its ok. Mummy's here"._

"_Open…__**BANG**__…Up…__**BANG**__…Now!" Tears began to stream down her face, she was scared. Terrified of what that man would do to her or worse, her son. _

"_Hush now Harry, mummy's here". She soothed to her crying child as she sat down in the corner of her room, her baby's face crushed into her chest as she began to rock and hum a song. "Mummy won't let the scary man hurt you"._

"_Mummy!" Harry wailed, "Mummy!"_

"Mummy!" George sat up in the dark room, eyes darting open as they danced around the room widely and his ears perking up as if he would hear the banging from the door.

"Junior?" A worried voice asked from the other side of the room. George gasped and backed off onto the wall, Stripes tightly in his arms. John put on the lamp beside his bed, as their eyes squinted in the light. "Are you ok?"

"Johnny…A woman were in trouble and Harry wouldn't stop crying". He said, whimpering a little at the end as he buried his face into the zebra. John frowned and got out of his bed and walking over towards George, he sat next to him.

"Junior…It was only a dream. Or a nightmare by the sounds of it but your safe 'ere". John reminded him gently, placing an arm around the youngest shoulders. George swallowed back all the comments on how real it felt, how much he felt the woman's fear and just settled for resting his head on the others chest. Besides, it was only a dream. Right?

The next morning over breakfast, they all decided to go on a little road trip to one of Fife's best landmarks, Anstruther. It was supposed to have the best fish and chips in the country and there was no way the lads were missing out on that.

"Also, the beach is supposed to be nice". Paul pointed out, keeping the others eyes smaller than their bellies.

"Come on Macca, fish and chips! It's what we live for". John cheered with George nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"Well alright then…But can we at least explore the town first? It looks lovely in the leaflets".

"Of course we can Paul". Ringo put in, assuring the bassists that it wasn't all about food, despite what the other two were saying.

"But Paulie!" George whined before the drummer cut him off with,

"There's a lovely ice cream shop as well. Just by the-"

"Your right Paulie, s'not all bout fish and chips!" He quickly said, as the other three chuckled.

Anstruther was a lovely town by the sea, it was smaller than Kirkcaldy but a lot cleaner looking with more colourful shops and houses. Also, to George's gleefulness, there was a small dock full of fishermen's boats and some of the names on the boats were pretty funny.

"Matilda? That's a weird name". Paul read out on one of the boat, George laughed.

"It's funny!"

"It is, isn't it Georgie? I would give my boat a name like…Spike or Hurricane".

"Hurricane? Bit far out is it not, Macca?"

"Yeah, you might sink at sea with a name like that".

"It won't be cursed Ring's". Paul said, defending his non-existent boat. "It would be the luckiest boat out in sea because I would catch the most fish".

"Not as much as mine…I would call my boat Buster". George said, "And it would bust every boat that came towards it and steal all the fish in the sea!" He said, finishing off by sticking his tongue out at Paul.

"We'll see about that Georgie…As soon as you can get a license to drive a boat, we'll have a wee friendly competition". George grinned and shook the bassist's hand.

"You're on!"

Nothing could beat sitting on a wooden bench, beside your friends, looking out at the sea and eating an ice cream on a warm day. It was simply bliss for them and for a Thursday afternoon, Anstruther was shockingly quiet.

"Aw look, that boats heading out". Ringo said, as the others watched with the drummer.

"Cool". George mused, "Wish we were going too".

"You want to go to sea, junior?" John asked suspiciously, after George almost being sick after the Ferris wheel, he highly doubted the little guitarist could stomach a rocky boat.

"I reckon it would be fun!" He said, about to wipe the ice cream off his ice with his sleeve but John made a small noise beside him. "Sorry". George mumbled sheepishly, quickly taking out a tissue from his jeans pocket before wiping his face.

"We should have bought a bucket and spade, could have built some sandcastles".

"Aw Paulie! Can we?!"

"Georgie…We don't have any". Paul answered with a sigh.

"Don't be so disappointed yet Macca, place is surrounded by shops".

"Oh yeah! Let's get some them John".

"Use can, I'm staying 'ere like". Ringo said, stretching back onto the bench and tilting his head up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"Here". John reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing some money to the bassist. "Use two go on and get the bucket and spade, we'll wait here".

"Cheers mate".

"Thanks Johnny!"

Once inside a shop that looked like it could have sold beach supplies, the pair began to scan the area carefully until Paul spotted the items they needed.

"Over here Georgie!" Paul beckoned with his hand.

"Coming!" George soon joined the older male's side and stared at all the colours. "I want the purple one".

"I'll take the red then".

"Look at these Paulie". George picked up a very strange yellow ball, which had spongy spikes sticking out and white eyes. He then squeezed the ball and to his utter amusement, the eyes popped out. "Ha! Paulie look".

"Yeah that's a real gas Georgie but let's just pay for these, ok?" George sighed and nodded, placing the ball back onto its shelf.

The pair headed onto the sand, whilst John and Ringo sat on the bench and watched.

"Over here feels good Georgie, the sands damp".

"Ok Paulie". George plopped himself down onto the damp sand and took out his purple bucket and spade, as Paul just stared, looking a little disgusted. "What?"

"The sand Georgie…It's wet and you just…Sat down".

"So?" He shrugged, "Come on Paulie, let's make a castle!"

"Well…Ok then". Paul very gingerly sat down on the wet sand, grimacing when he felt his jeans getting a little damp. "This is weird". He muttered before he took off his jumper and laid it down on the sand, finally sitting down properly with a smile. "There now, that's better".

"How 'bout you make the water around the castle".

"Sure thing Georgie". Paul smiled, as he began to dig up a circle around one of the turrets George had made. "This is going to look great".

"It will Paulie!" George grinned, as he smashed down his bucket to create another turret.

"So he had a bad dream?" Ringo asked John, as he watched the youngest carefully building a sandcastle.

"Yeah he did and he called for his mum". John was telling the drummer about the nightmare that had woken both himself and George up last night. "Poor kid, he was really scared mate".

"Might have just been feeling a little under the weather still John. You know how things like that can give you distressing dreams".

"Yeah you're probably right Ringo". John sighed, "Lease he's better today".

"Oh yeah, he's having a blast over there with Paul". The drummer agreed with a small chuckle.

"I reckon if we left, they wouldn't even notice".

"Nah…Maybe after an hour or so though". John smirked and slapped Ringo on the back lightly.

"It's like they use us!"

"Just cause we're older!" George and Paul both lifted their heads up from building a sandcastle when they heard the other two yell.

"We've been spotted". Ringo whispered, John grinned.

"Let's leg it".

"On three?"

"One".

"Two".

"Three!" Ringo and John both leapt up from the bench and sprinted down towards the beach before running past the others and across the sand.

"Oi!" Paul yelled with a laugh as he chased after them, "Where the hell are use going?!"

"To where we're wanted!" Ringo yelled back, as John laughed.

"Wait for me!" George yelled, trying his hardest to catch up with the three taller ones. "This is unfair! I'm smaller!"

After a run about on the sand, they were soon ready for the countries best fish and chips. With bellies grumbling and eyes as big as their bellies, the Beatles were soon seated down in a lovely restaurant, ordering four portions of fish and chips.

Once the food appeared and they each had taken their first bit, a small silence had filled their table.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted". Paul whispered.

"It's better than steak".

"It's better than burgers".

"It's better than jelly babies". All surprised eyes soon turned on George, who shrugged. "Well, it is isn't it?"

"He's right". Ringo said,

"So right". John agreed.

With stomachs full and fresh air in their system, John had driven them back to the hotel where they watched the telly until it was ten o'clock.

"Come on then, let's head to bed". John announced.

"I'm almost asleep anyway". Paul said threw a yawn, "See you lads in the morning".

"Night Paulie, night Ritchie". George said sweetly, as he walked into the shared room. He walked over to the curtains and was about to draw close when he spotted something on the pier. It was a woman and her child. George blinked, how did they look so familiar? Stepping forward he saw that the woman looked distressed and the toddler was crying, his cheeks rosy from the tears and the chill that nipped his body.

"Here, you going to close them junior?" John asked, George jumped a little and turned around.

"Yeah…Was just looking out at the sea".

"It's lovely at night, isn't it?" George nodded and bit his lip before quickly turning back around, only to see that the woman and toddler had vanished. "Come on then junior, let's get to bed now".

"Alright". The youngest closed the curtains and crawled into bed, as John came over and pulled the blankets up to George's chin before kissing the top of his head.

"Night junior and just wake me up if you're scared like last night, ok?" He reminded gently as he turned off the lamp beside George's bed.

"Ok Johnny…Nugh'night". The day had soon caught up with George though and before he could even process the woman and the toddler he had fallen into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

George was awake, wide awake and four in the morning and he didn't know what had woken him until he heard a noise. It was a small tap, sounding as though it was coming from the main room but he wasn't sure. Rubbing his eyes, George sat up and looked around the dark room. He turned his head to the right and saw that John was fast asleep, looking peaceful as the moonlight from the curtains shone down on his body.

George decided that since he was up he could use a drink of water, so he climbed down from the double bed and quietly opened the door making his way into the main room. He could hear Ringo snoring from the other room and smiled, feeling comforted that his friends were only a yell away if something scared him. George walked over to the mini fridge and pulled the white door open, being slightly blinded by the small light. Just as he was about to undo the cap from the bottle though, he heard that tap again. It was small, light even and sounded hesitant to tap again but George just shrugged it off and was convinced it was only a pipe from the radiator.

Placing the bottle to his lips he was about to take a sip but soon jumped in fright, dropping the bottle when the taps turned into loud knocks. It felt as though the whole room shook, it felt as though the noise was ringing loudly in George's ears and all he could do was stand still, frozen with fright. The knocks were over as soon as they started though and George let out a long, shaky breath.

Thinking the worst was over, George was about to head back into his room, back to John and back to the safety of his bed but a cold chill soon ran down his back making his shudder. He felt a cold sweat gather on his forehead and a pain fill his stomach as if he had been stung by a thousand bees. He dropped onto his knees and grasped his stomach tightly, thinking he was going to be sick but the nausea soon vanished and he was turned into stone when he heard something whisper in his ear,

"_Harry". _

George tightly shut his eyes and covered his ears before letting out the loudest scream he could muster. It was so loud, that he was sure it could have woken up the whole hotel but it didn't, only his friends came through.

"Junior!" John rushed to the kid's side, as Paul switched on the light and Ringo ran over to join John on the floor.

"Buddy, what happened?" George snapped open his eyes and threw himself onto John, letting out small sobs as fat, hot tears ran down his face.

"Something's 'ere!"

"What's here junior?" John asked soothingly, as he began to gently rock the kid back and forth whilst rubbing his back.

"Someone was at the door! They were knocking real loud, Johnny!" Paul frowned and walked over to the main door and unlocking it. "Paulie! No!" George wailed but the bassist ignored his cries and opened the door, revealing nothing.

"Georgie, no one's there". He confirmed gently, he even stuck his head out into the hall just to be sure but there wasn't a trace of anyone knocking on the door. "Sorry Georgie but its empty". George pulled himself away from John's chest and rubbed his face with small sniffs and hiccups.

"Maybe someone got the wrong room buddy?" Ringo suggested kindly, not doubting that it was just George's imagination at all. If George heard someone knocking at the door, then that's exactly what he believed.

"Maybe". The youngest croaked, as John smiled softly at him.

"Come on junior, let's head back to bed yeah?"

"M'k Johnny". George replied as he soon let out a small yawn. He was helped back onto his feet and felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

"Sleep well Georgie".

"Night buddy". The other two said as he was led back to bed by John.

Paul and Ringo were both sitting in front of the telly the next morning. It was the night of their performance and they were told by Brain to "take it easy and don't go outside". So basically, he wanted them to be bored for today and not use any energy.

"Seen this episode…Lucy sets her hair on fire". The drummer mumbled, as he idly shuffled some cards.

"Well I've not and thanks for ruining the whole bloody episode for me". Paul said sarcastically, Ringo smiled.

"Happy to help lad". Ringo laid that cards on the coffee table and grabbed his cup of tea.

"You never made me one".

"Thought you liked coffee in the morning". Paul shrugged.

"Would have nice of you to offer".

"Well…Would you like some tea?"

"Nah, I like me coffee in the morning". Paul grinned as Ringo picked up his deck of cards and pinged one at the bassist.

"Your patter is shit this morning, lad".

"Sorry. Not had me coffee yet, you see".

"Oh, so very bad". John soon entered the main room, his hair a mess as it stuck out at every end. He ruffled it back down and walked over to the couch before lazily throwing himself down.

"Georgie asleep?" Asked Paul, he nodded.

"Yeah, not going to wake him like. He'll need his energy for tomorrow". John reached over and poured himself a cup of tea, adding a few sugars and a drop of milk.

"Cor, you sound like Brain".

"Pipe it, Macca". John balanced the tea up on the arm of the couch as he reached for the newspaper and opened it. "Why does nothing happen in Fife?"

"It's a quiet place lad". Said Ringo.

"Maybe we should move here".

"Not a bad idea but I do love London".

"Me too". Paul agreed, "Even if we do get mobbed all the time".

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that George was screaming and crying last night?" Questioned Ringo, who was still concerned about their little guitarist. John sighed and folded up the newspaper, placing it back down on the coffee table.

"Well…He got up and heard someone knocking on the door Ringo…What else is there to go by?"

"The fact that it scared him so much, it forced him to tears maybe?"

"Ring's! It's not like we don't care or anything, it's just maybe we should see how he feels this morning?"

"How who feels?"

"Georgie!" Paul exclaimed, once they all turned around and saw the kid standing in the open doorway with his zebra hanging loosely in his hand.

"How who feels?"

"You of course. What you wanting for breaky?" Paul asked a little nervously, as George shrugged.

"Maybe some toast?"

"That's what we were thinking junior". John said smoothly, smiling at the youngest. George smiled back and sat down on John's legs. "Oi!"

"You're taking up all the room". He whined with a grin, John only sighed and moved his legs back, swinging them so his feet were now touching the ground.

"Better?"

"Much".

After the whole day of sitting around, being bored and preserving their energy it was finally show time and Brain wasted no time into getting the band ready, into the car and off to the venue.

"Alright boys? Everyone sleep well?" The manager asked, sounding a little nervous as always.

"Fine Eppy, we all slept wonderfully". Paul said politely back, not wanting to worry the young man any more than he should be.

"Ah very good. And what have you done all day?"

"We watched the telly and ate". Ringo answered, "And I can't wait to do something tomorrow". Brian chuckled a little and then covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Sorry boys. I didn't want you too tired for tonight".

"We know Brain". George said softly, as he gazed up at their manager with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding Geo". Brain told him kindly just as the car stopped in front the Carlton Theatre. "Ok, you've got half an hour before you're on. Make sure your instruments are all tuned up and try those vocal warm-ups Mr Martin suggested".

"Will do Eppy". John saluted their manager before they all exited the car and dashed into the back of the building, all excited for tonight's show.

The show started and ended perfectly. After they took their bows and waved to the fantastic audience, The Beatles soon raced to the black car where Brain was waiting with a large grin.

"That was perfect boys! Really brilliant!"

"Thanks Eppy". John grinned, as he pulled George into the car beside him. "Come on junior, we're all really tired".

"Sorry Johnny, just needed more fresh air".

"Yeah was really hot on that stage". Paul agreed, as he began to take off his black suit jacket.

"Really? I'll remember that for next time". Brain quickly jotted that down in his little notebook before placing it back into his coat pocket. "So, I've arranged a very special outing for you boys tomorrow and I just know you're going to love it!"

"Give us a clue!" Ringo asked eagerly with George nodding along with him.

"No can do boys, Neil will take you there tomorrow". Brain chuckled. "But my, you boys are in for a treat". John yawned and nodded,

"Can't wait Eppy...Can't wait".


	5. Chapter 5

At nine the next morning, found the boys sitting in a black car each of them eagerly talking about where they might be going.

"Brian got asked for you four to go". Neil had said, once they were on their way. "Apparently it's one of Fife's best attractions".

"Yeah?" Said Ringo, "Is it outdoors?" Neil nodded and quietly scolded himself, he didn't want to give too much away and ruin the surprise.

"But that's all I'm giving away!"

"Alright Neil, keep those knickers on". John muttered with a grin. "Whatever it is, we'll have fun".

"We always do". Paul said, "Like that time we got shown around that toothpaste factory".

"That was dull".

"Yeah Georgie but we made it fun".

"Aw yeah, cause John painted naughty things with the toothpaste on that mirror". Ringo said with a chuckle. "So rude!"

"I don't think they realized it was us". The four of them laughed, remembering well when the man on tour saw what was drawn and refused to believe the Beatles had done that.

"Yes well, you won't need to do that here". Neil said, sounding a little nervous. "Please don't do anything like that here".

"Don't worry Neil, we promise".

After about an hour on the road, the car soon pulled in front of an archway with a Scottish flag on the outside, blowing back and forth from the gentle breeze of the wind.

"Where are we?" George asked curiously as they each got out of the car.

"The Scottish Deer Centre? We've come to look at some deer's?" Paul asked confused.

"Yes but it's not all deer. Theirs other animals as well and fun things to do". Neil came over and began to place a yellow sticker on each of their jumpers. "That'll let you into the centre and John, here's a map".

"Cheers". John unfolded the map and began to read through the different places in the centre, his eyes lit up. "Ok, this place actually sounds like fun".

"Really?" Ringo asked doubtfully.

"Yes, it has some fun things to do and it has wolves".

"Wolves?!" George exclaimed excitedly, "I've never seen a wolf before".

"Lads, I'll come back in a few hours. I'll be here waiting". Neil said, waving them off as he entered the car.

"So, where do we go first Johnny?" George asked, John sighed and shrugged.

"Through the arch I guess".

The Scottish Deer centre was one of Fife's best tourist attractions. They got visitors from all over the world to feed the deer, go on its breath taking nature walk, see the birds of prey and have fun in the indoor and outdoor activity park. So, once inside the main building it was George who spotted the large indoor park and was stunned by it.

"It's indoors!" He exclaimed, as he stared up at the tall climbing frame with a large at the top of it.

"Wow…A flying fox. Not seen one of them in a while". Paul muttered, equally surprised as George. He then turned to Ringo and John with a sheepish grin. "You know, I might join Georgie cause like…Well…It could be dangerous".

"Macca…Just go and have fun, for Christ sake".

"Cheers John…Georgie! Wait up!"

After climbing up the large net to reach the top of the climbing frame, George and Paul could finally get down the slide. Paul wasn't worried about landing though because the ground was made up of soft wood chips, though he was worried that the slide might be too small for him and he could get stuck.

"Come on Paulie! What are you waiting for?" George asked with a grin, as he sat down on the top of the slide.

"Uh…Go on ahead Georgie, I'll meet you down there". The little guitarist shrugged and pushed himself down the slide, screaming out of joy once he reached the bottom. He stood up and turned around to see Paul staring down at him nervously.

"Come on Paulie! It's real fun!"

"Yeah, go on Macca!" John cheered as Ringo chuckled beside him.

"Aw bloody hell". Paul muttered as he sat down. "Ok Paul…You can do this…You've sang in front of thousands and your scared of a little slide? That's not how your parents raised you Paul". He whispered to himself as he shut us eyes tightly and pushed!

"See? It's fun, isn't it?" George asked with a grin.

"I made it…I made it!" Paul exclaimed triumphantly as he punched the air.

"Why wouldn't you? The slide goes down, silly".

"Uh well I thought I'd…Never mind, let's go on the flying fox".

John and Ringo found themselves having fun just by watching Paul and George take turns on the flying fox. It was nice watching them relax and act like children for a day.

"They could probably play here all day John".

"Oh yeah but we've got so much more to do". John took out his map, "See? We've got a long walk to see and feed all the deer and at the end of the trail there's an outdoor park and then wolves".

"Wow…This place is pretty big". John nodded and folded the map back up, placing it into his jacket pocket.

"So we're going to have to break up this party soon".

"Why don't you tell them and I'll just watch?"

"Wimp". John whispered as he got up from the bench and walked onto the wood chips. "Eh, time to go lads. We've got places to go and animals to feed".

"What? Now?!" Paul whined as he pushed George on the flying fox. "We only just got here!"

"Uh…Macca, come on now". John said, a little taken aback. He thought they would have more of a struggle with George. "Be reasonable yeah? If we have time at the end, we can come back here".

"Come on Paulie". George said, hopping off the flying fox. "We'll come back and besides, I wanna see the deer and wolves".

"Alright fine". Paul said, as he trailed along the other three outside. "We better come back here though".

"We will lad, we will".

Feeding the deer was strangely therapeutic. It was a nice feeling giving an animal something to eat, telling them how cute they were and just giving them some well needed attention. But Paul took it too far when he wasted one full bag of feed on a baby deer. Though, in his defence the baby did look like Bambi, so the bassist felt sorry for the little "orphaned" deer.

"You can have my bag". John said with a grumble, handing over his bag of feed to the bassist. "But for the love of Disney Macca, don't waste it on one bleeding deer!"

"Alright…Alright, I won't".

George was a little more sensible with his feed, he felt as though each deer should be treated fairly so always handed out the same amount of feed the last deer got.

"And now…No one will fight". He explained to Ringo, who had asked what he was doing.

"That's very sweet of you buddy".

"Yeah well, they look hungry".

"Yes, maybe a little". The drummer placed a hand on George's shoulder and led him away from the field. "I think we're almost done with the deer, straight up ahead in a park".

"Another one?" George asked, eyes growing wide.

"Yes buddy, another park". He chuckled, "We'll spend a bit more time on this one as well". Ringo promised as George began to fidget.

"Paulie! Paulie!" He yelled.

"What?!"

"There's another park!" Paul dropped the bag of feed,

"Christ sake Macca!"

"Where?!" The bassist asked, ignoring John as he ran over to George. "Where is it Georgie?!" Paul yelled, shaking the youngest shoulders as if his life depended on it.

"Up ahead…Come on!" George grabbed onto Paul's hand and together, they ran up the path and towards the park.

Ringo and John both stared at the other two, who were running hand in hand.

"Never seen them do that before". The drummer muttered, John shrugged.

"Excitement, eh?"

"I don't hold your hand before we go on stage".

"Maybe you should start then". Ringo laughed and placed an arm through John's.

"Shall we run along now, dearie?"

"Aye, let's run you daft sod!"

After one hour of sliding down the slides, climbing across monkey bars and pushing each other on the swings, the Beatles decided that was enough time to be playing on the park. They still had the wolves to see and have some lunch before Neil picked them up.

"Can we go to the shop?" George asked John, as they walked towards a very large metal cage.

"Of course junior but we can't be too long, alright?"

"Ok Johnny". Once they reached the cage, they all gasped in awe. Two wolves were lying down on a small hill, fast asleep.

"Lovely coat".

"There so big!"

"Look at those teeth!"

"I hope they don't get out". George stepped towards the cage and stood up on a small rock to get a better look at the animals.

"I just wanna cuddle them".

"Buddy, you can't cuddle a wolf!" Ringo exclaimed, as John put a hand on the kid's shoulder, worried he would actually try and get into the cage.

"Why not? They look soft and cuddly".

"They'll rip your skin of Georgie". Paul stated, "And then, they'll eat you flesh and burry your bones".

"Macca!" John scolded, "Stop scaring him".

"Well…It's the truth, isn't it? That's what wolves do". George only shrugged as he smiled up at a wolf who was staring at them and licking his lips. The youngest then shuddered and backed off a little.

"Maybe…Maybe we should go?"

"You want to leave the wolves junior?" John asked, glancing down at the youngest.

"Yeah…I um…" George swallowed and stared back at the wolf scared, "I need the toilet. Can we go back now, please?" John nodded and rubbed the youngest back.

"Of course junior, let's go and get some lunch".

"I'm actually starving". Ringo said, "Could eat a wolf!"

"Ring's!"

The three hours ended too fast sadly but the Beatles had a great time at the deer centre and would gladly come back. But boy, were they tired.

"Have fun lads?" Neil asked, who was opening the door for the Beatles to get in.

"Was amazing Neil, remind me to thank Brain". John said, as he placed a very tired George into the back seat. "Knackered though".

"Yeah, the place was huge Neil". Paul said through a yawn, "Safe to say, we'll all sleep well tonight but I'll need to put a pile of dirty clothes for the maid. The outside park was muddy. Very muddy".

"Deer are funny mate". Ringo commented with a sleepy grin, "Greedy as well".

"Well. Glad you lads had fun".

"Aye…Can't wait for dinner tonight, then we can all get some sleep". George nodded in agreement with Ringo before his eyes suddenly shut and his head lolled to the side, landing on John's lap.

"God…It's like someone laced his sandwich with sleeping pills". Paul commented with a grin.

"Aye but…He's a cute wee bugger when he sleeps". John said softly, as he ran a hand through George's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

It was four in the morning and everyone was fast asleep in their beds, still exhausted from running around at the Deer Centre for three hours and not to mention a very filling meal for dinner. The peaceful night was rudely interrupted however when the hotel sweet began to shake. The lamp shades rattled, the beds vibrated with the force and the doors and windows began to bang noisily.

"What the…" John sat up from his bed and soon fell out, "Earthquake?" He questioned confused.

"Johnny!" George screamed in terror, hand covering his ears as John soon ran over to the kid. The bedroom door soon flew open with a scared Paul and Ringo behind it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Paul yelled when the rattling noises become louder.

"I don't know!" John yelled back as he picked George up, "Let's just sit down and wait it out!" The four of them all sat down in the corner, huddled together as they watched the lamp rattle and fall on the floor, breaking into pieces.

"Mummy!" A voice yelled, sounding as though it could have come from George. John just held onto the kid tighter, feeling George's body shake and tremble.

"Why won't it…" Just as the words left Ringo's mouth, the shaking soon stopped and the room became silent again, as if nothing had happened.

"It's alright…It's over now". John soothed to George, who was still shaking.

"What happened though?" Paul asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It couldn't have been an earthquake, right?"

"No, we don't get earthquakes like that here". Answered the drummer as he got up and picked up the broken lamp. "How are we going to explain this to housekeeping?"

"It wasn't our fault…We'll just tell them the truth".

"Macca's right, we'll just have to tell them exactly what happened".

A few hours later, John had described the events to the hotel manager. She was shocked to say the least because no one else had complained of their rooms shaking and banging during the night. So if it wasn't weather related, then what else could it have been?

"Georgie's asleep". Paul said, after closing the bedroom door behind him. "Poor kid, he's still really shaken up about it".

"Well wouldn't you be? Poor boy even called for his mum". Ringo said with a sad frown.

"I don't know what else it could have been…Unless it was something to do with the plumbing".

"The plumbing? For some reason, I don't think pipes could cause the whole sweet to shake".

"Alright…It was only a suggestion Ring's". Paul said, sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry lad, guess I'm just grumpy". Just then the main door opened and a very puzzled John walked in. "Well?"

"She had no other complains…"

"I'm so confused". Paul admitted, as he ran a hand down his face. "Is it easier just to forget about it?"

"We could always try but it might be harder for junior".

George woke up an hour or so later, his body felt heavy and his head hurt, feeling as though his skull was being pushed into his brain. He slowly walked into the main room, where the other three were drinking coffee and watching the telly, keeping the volume low.

"Hey junior, get much sleep?"

"No Johnny". George replied, as he sat heavily onto the couch. "It feels like an elephant is stomping on me head". Paul frowned and reached over, placing the back of his head on George's forehead.

"You're a little warm Georgie, best and just rest today".

"I'll ring up for some toast and orange juice, buddy".

"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" George asked with a small waver in his voice, looking up at John and then to Paul who both shook their heads.

"No junior, it really happened". John answered, "Were you scared?"

"Yeah, I thought something was gonna hurt us".

"Nothing would hurt you Georgie, not with us around". Paul assured gently, as John placed an arm around George.

"And did you hear that scream?"

"What scream junior?"

"That boy…He screamed for his mummy". George explained, as Paul stared at John with his eyebrows knitted together.

"But junior…Was that not you? Because if it was then it's nothing to be ashamed of, what happened last night was really scary".

"It wasn't me Johnny, honest". George promised in a soft voice, "It was another boy".

"Are you sure Georgie?" Paul asked, sceptically.

"I swear!"

"Ok junior, we believe you". John said in a soothing voice. He didn't want the kid to get upset, not after last night.

"Food will be here…What's going on?" Ringo asked, sounding a little unsettled once he saw how quiet his friends had gone.

"George didn't say mummy last night". Paul answered quietly, the drummer tilted his head.

"Then who-"

"We don't know".

Once everyone was settled into bed and fast asleep that same night, something else had woken them up at a strange hour.

"Margret! Open up!" Came a man's voice, as his fist collided with the main door, hard.

Ringo was the first to wake up this time and he was already in the main room, watching the door when the others soon joined him.

"What's going-"

"Sh…He could be dangerous". John whispered to Paul, as George clung to John's pyjama sleeve top like his life depended on it.

"I know you're in there Margret! I can hear you!" He yelled. George jumped in fright as the man soon banged on the door, so hard that it rattled the hinges.

"What do we do?" Paul mouthed to the others, who shrugged.

"Sir…You've got the wrong room". Ringo said, trying to sound as confident as he wanted but his voice shook a little from fear. "Try another room".

"Open…**BANG**…This…**BANG**...Door!"

"Get back!" John yelled, as he quickly threw himself and George onto the couch, soon met with Paul and Ringo.

With one last boot on the wood, the door flew open and dust particles landed all over the room. The Beatles coughed and spluttered, each of their eyes slowly opening once the dust had settled but to their astonishment no one was there. John carefully rose to his feet, dusting off his pyjamas.

"No Johnny!" George moaned, his eyes watering.

"I'll be fine junior, go beside Ritchie". John assured, as the drummer pulled George into his arms. John let out a long breath and began to walk over to the open doorway. He poked his head out and looked right and left but no one was there. "No one's there". He whispered to his friends, turning his head back to face them. They all gave him scared and confused looks, so John checked again.

"AH!" A woman was standing right in front of him, face icy white, black eyes sunken in and hair long, wavy and damp. John yelped and took a step back, his hands covering his face as if the woman would hit him but just as he uncovered himself, she was gone.

"John, mate? Are you alright?" Ringo whispered from the other side of the room.

"Uh…" John cleared his throat and shook his head. It was probably his imagination, right? He nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah fine, just saw a spider. That's all". He closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"We should probably go back to bed". Ringo suggested, "I mean, that could have been anyone. Right?"

"Yeah…Totally". John answered, a little dazed and confused as he walked back over. "Let's just get more sleep".

John and George lay awake in the one bed, George didn't want to sleep alone tonight so John climbed into bed with him.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, junior?"

"I saw her too". George whispered, John sat up.

"Saw who?"

"The woman". John swallowed and ran hand down his tired face before laying back down, his head falling onto the pillow with a small "thud".

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah. She was real scary Johnny". He said a little fearfully. "I wonder why she were screaming like that". John let out a long sigh, maybe if before tonight he never really believed in ghosts he would talk to George about the woman but as of right now, he just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"We need to sleep junior".

"Ok Johnny". George picked up Stripes and held onto the zebra tightly before closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, junior". John said before placing a kiss on the top of George's head.


End file.
